Forever*
by DecemberSecret
Summary: This is a Daiyako/Dailei, As soon as I'm done with this fan fic, I'll do a short Kenyako! ^-^ There is almost nothing bad inhere except for a few freak'in and some kisses! *COMPELETED* Look for the sequel a few days later!
1. The beginning

Disclaimer - I do not own digimon or any of the Characters.  
  
Tomamon and Tomimon are owners of the restaurant, they're duck and swan like digimon. The other "weird" digimons are just some digimons I made up, because I can't rememeber some different digimon names!  
  
Bao-zi is a kind of chinese bread/dumpling.  
  
I changed the ages a bit so it would make my life easier = ^-^ =:  
  
Tai/Taichi, Matt/Yamato, Sora, Jun/June = 17 years old.  
  
Davis/Daisuke, TK/Takeru, Kari/Hikari, Yolei/Miyako = 14 years old.  
  
Cody = 12 years old.  
  
Sorry people! I'm very SORRY! I know I promised a Kenyako/Kenlei next, but then I just finished watching "The Giant mega Qinglongmon", and in the end, you know where that part Davis and Yolei fight about eating the "bao-zi" they walk home together alone? It totally inspired me!  
  
The 5 digidestined sat and were eating in a Digital World Restaurant with their digimons, it was a reunion for them, for they have not seen (the digimon and their partners) for a couple of months.  
  
"Hey! I was reaching for that one!" Yolei told Davis, and they both laughed.  
  
"Here, we each can have half." Davis told her, handing her half of the "bao- zi.", while Kari, TK, and Cody looked at them in bewilderment.  
  
Suddenly, Cody looked at his watch and said, "Oh no! It's four fifty (4:50pm, in case you don't understand)! I am going to be so late for Kendo if I don't hurry! EEK! Bye Armadillomon! Nice meeting you again." Cody said, bowing, 'Goodbye to you all too, and do take care." Cody said, waving good bye to Armadillomon, the digimons and their partners.  
  
"Did you say four fifty!" TK and Kari said in unison. Cody nodded and then ran away. TK and Kari looked at each other, "We are going to be so late!" Kari exclaimed. "Yeah, and the movie tickets are going to be a waste! Let's go!" TK said, hugging Patamon while Kari hugged Gatomon, and then TK grabbed Kari's hand and they disappeared. The Yolei and the digimons sweat dropped. Davis? He looked mad. "Why did TK and Kari run off together?".  
  
Yolei turned to Davis. "Are you sure you want to know?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I know." Davis said quietly, looking at his shoes.  
  
"Are you okay?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Yeah, you don't look so well." Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm OKAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Davis yelled, and with that, he curled up on a sofa in the waiting area, putting his head on his knees. 'How can they betray me like this, especially that TA!' Davis thought angrily. Yolei sighed, "Come on you guys. I'm sure you all have some place to be. We'll see you guys next week" She said, and with that, the digimons waved good bye to Davis and Yolei, Gatomon, Vee-mon, and Patamon one way, Armadillomon and Hawkmon the other way.  
  
"Boy, Davis was sure upset when TK and Kari left. I wonder why?" Veemon thought, talking out loud.  
  
"It's something about Kari, remember I told you before? Human girls can do that to human boys." Patamon said, while Gatomon sighed, and walked on.  
  
*******************************************Meanwhile************************ ***************  
  
"Hey Tomamon! I'll pay now." Yolei said, handing over some digi-dollars. "I can't believe they're all making me pay this. I already have to pay most of the food in the real world." Yolei muttered.  
  
"Thank you! Well, you are free to leave now, unless you would like to hang around." Tomamon said. Tomamon began to clean up, suddenly, a loud BAM was heard. Everyone looked up, including Davis, who's head went back down when he saw who it was. It was a flock of thirty or forty Cookiemons, Tomamon quickly welcomed them and began to take orders, while Tomimon served them tea. Looking at how busy Tomamon and Tomimon were, she began to pile up the dirty dishes on the table she was just at and put them into a plastic box.  
  
"Thank you." Tomamon said to Yolei as she (Tomamon) passed by, practically flying toward the kitchen. 'I might as well as clean up the table, then wash the dishes.' Yolei thought, sighing.  
  
Ok, this it Folks! ^-^ Please REVIEW! It's the only way I'll ever know about how bad or how good my writing is. Ignore the spelling and grammer mistakes! Going to up load the next chapter in 1 minute! 


	2. The Middle

Ah, another chapter, don't worry, I always finish one story before I start another!  
  
*******************************************Later**************************** ****************  
  
"Ah! We're finished!" Yolei said happily, "high fiving" Tomamon and Tomimon as the trio finally finished serving the Cookiemons, then the flymons, then the flowmons, and then cleaning up in record time. Yolei packed up, with a bag of delicious "bao-zi" as in a thanks from Tomamon and Tomimon, just as she was ready to walk out, she realize Davis was still there.  
  
"Davis?" She said gently. "You can wake up now, it's almost eight, it's time for us to go back, it means it's almost nine in our world." She poked him, he squirmed, but he didn't show any sign of that he had a intention of moving or going home. She gently pat his head, and he slapped her hand away. "Leave me alone." He said, annoyed now. "Davis, please, I'm worried about you. Do you want June to know about this?" Yolei said. He didn't move.  
  
Yolei was tempted to strangle him, but before she could she found herself exploded. "WHY YOU LITTLE! *Homer Simpson Style ^-^* I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT THE FACT THAT KARI LIKES TK! FROM THE DAY WE ALL KNEW EACH OTHER, WE ALL KNEW THAT TK AND KARI ARE OR WERE GOING TO BE AN ITEM! THEY HAD A BOND! WHY CAN'T YOU GET THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! WHY CAN'T YOU FACE THAT KARI LIKES TK AND NOT YOU! LOOK AT ME, LOOK AT HOW MUCH I LOST. FIRST IT WAS THESE BUNCH OF GUYS, WHO NEVER EVEN KNEW I EXIST, THEN KEN, WHO MOVED AWAY, BUT THAT'S ALL RIGHT, SINCE ALL I HAD WERE STUPID LITTLE CRUSHES ON THEM. THEN IT WAS IZZY, IZZY!" Yolei started to sob, for a minute they were silenced, so were Tomamon and Tomimon. "I give up Davis." Yolei said quietly, and began to run out said. Davis was stung, shaking his head, he ran after Yolei. "YOLEI! WAIT UP!" He called after her. She stopped, she turned around, waiting for Davis to catch up to her, and when he did, she started to walk again.  
  
"Yolei, what was that about Izzy?" Davis asked, remembering that Yolei had once been very good friends with Izzy, but then when Izzy entered University this year, they began to drift apart, and since Izzy started to date Mimi, Yolei was more quiet and less talkative. Tears rolled down Yolei's face.  
  
"I made the biggest mistake of my life, falling in love with Izzy. I realized it during the Summer, but then it was too late, too late to heal anything. For Mimi told me she was in love with Izzy, and Izzy felt the same way about her. I, I didn't dare to interfere, unlike you, I understood it was the best for them, I REFUSE TO BE SELFISH LIKE YOU.I'm sorry Davis." Yolei said, crying even harder now, she sank down and now sitting on the grass. Davis took it all in, 'it was a mistake, I shouldn't have interfere, Yolei's right, what have I done. But, at least I stood up for myself. Now, when I get back, I, Davis Motoyamia (is that his last name, sorry if I spelled this wrong ^-^) am going to act, no, I AM NOT GOING TO ACT! I am going to live on, and prove that I can live on with out Kari!'. He looked down Yolei, he sighed, and knelt down and gave her a big hug, "it's okay Yolei. Thank you, thank you for biting my head off and waking me up." He said.  
  
"Really?" Yolei said, looking up at him. "Really." He said, hugging her even tightly, then using his hands, he brushed off the tear off of her face. "Come on, let's go home." Yolei nodded. Not knowing that a bunch of digimons had been watching them.  
  
A flash of light and they were back at the school's computer lab.  
  
"Whew, I'm sorry again Davis." Yolei said as she came out of the girl's bathroom and Davis came out of the boy's bath room, both looking better. "It's okay Yolei, I guess I'm sorry too, for acting like a brat." He said, shaking his head. Yolei put a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her, "it's nice to know some one is in this with me." Yolei said, grinning, acting more like her old self. Davis stuck his tongue out at her, and the both of them laughed and began walking. Davis being such a great guy (for now ^_^ ahahahha, sorry Davis fans out there, just making a comment or two.) offered to walk Yolei home. Yolei's hand gestured that it was okay, "I'm a big girl you know, I don't need to be walked home." She said, laughing now.  
  
"What ever." Davis said, taking her hand now and began walking towards Yolei's home. When they got there, before Davis could say anything, Yolei gave him a big hug. "Thanks for being such a good friend." She said, "See you tomorrow at school! I'll be there with a stack of tissues ready!"  
  
Davis made a face. "Bye! And I'll remember to bring you some new clothes."  
  
"DAVIS! SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oooh, getting tough, aren't we? Well, I may be strolling over to Izzy's or Mimi's house later."  
  
"DAVIS! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" With that, she began chasing Davis around the block, to the park, and she tripped and fell right into a puddle (it had rain earlier that day). "Ugh." Yolei said, looking at her clothes. Davis laughed right out loud, "AHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!" Not seeing Yolei was ready to attack, he was pulled right into the mud with her. "YOLEI!" And he rolled over and now was on top of her, and began to tickle her (Thank goodness it was almost nine in the night, or else people might have walked by and got freaked out).  
  
*********************************Meanwhile********************************** ************  
  
"Whoa, what was that?" TK said, as he walked by the park.. Then he heard it again, this time there was no mistake that some one was laughing his or her head off (^-^). "It almost sounds like Yolei." TK told himself, and he walked toward the sound. "WHOA! What's going on!?!" TK said, disbelief at the sight before his eyes. There was Davis, on top of Yolei, tickling her, both covered in mud.  
  
Yolei and Davis both looked around, and saw TK. Davis and Yolei blushed, and Davis scrambled off of Yolei.  
  
"TK, it's not what you think." Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah right." TK said, and with a knowingly smile on his face, he began walking to the direction of his home. "Bye!" He said, waving.  
  
"See what you did!" Yolei said, shaking her finger at Davis.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't me who started it, you and your tissues were first!" Davis shot back, and they both began laughing. "Oh what ever Davis, I've got to go, before my mom panics and yells at me for being late, I'm suppose to be home by 7 today! But then my curfew is at 9:30, so if I run, I maybe able to still make it. Bye Davis!" And she ran away. Davis waved back at her, and thought, 'Crap, I'm going to be late too.' And he began to run home, 'Lucky my curfew is 9:45.'  
  
Well, this is it Folks! Bye!!!!! ^-^ See ya! I'm going to finish tomorrow! Please REVIEW! 


	3. The Fact

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
*NEWS* I changed the ages abit!!!  
  
Makako (19), Minato (17), Anata (15) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are or their real age.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
1 JNHSSC is something I made up, it stands for Japan National High School Soccer Competition that is held in Tokyo every year. ^-^ Call me crazy.  
  
"Yolei! Ew! Look at you!" Minato shriek as Yolei came in the door, mud and all. Mrs. Inoue turned around and gasped, "Off to the bath room Yolei!" She said.  
  
"I know, like I want to stay in the outfit like this." Yolei, gesturing around her mud-covered pants and shirt, flinging some mud at Minato. "EWWW! YOLEI!" Minato shriek.  
  
"YOLEI! OFF TO THE BATH ROOM!" Mrs. Inoue said sternly, though her eyes were twinkling.  
  
"I'll get some clothes for you." Makako said, laughing. at Yolei.  
  
"Thanks." Yolei said as she headed off the the bathroom, careful not leave any mud behind.  
  
************************Meanwhile ************************************************  
  
"EWWWW!" Yelled June, over at the Motomiya's (ugh, I hope I spelled Davis's last name right ^-^) was having the same reaction as Minato, once she saw Davis.  
  
"Shut up!" As Davis ran toward the bathroom.  
  
************************Later Later************************************************  
  
"Yolei! Makako! Dinner!" Mrs. Inoue yelled.  
  
'Ah,' Yolei thought, lying on her bed, 'it's going to be just a girls tonight, no dad, no annoying brother.' She smiled happily, and she got up and walked out the room.  
  
"hmmm, I spell curry!" Yolei said happily as she helped set the table.  
  
"Yeah, mom made her special chicken curry." Anata said, just as happy. "Come on, let's dig in!" When they all sat down. They all dig in, after a few minutes, Makako and Minato started a conversion about the soccer game that was held last Friday.  
  
"Dude, our school team rocks." Minato sighed happily, putting another piece of chicken in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, I can't believe how good you school's team is. It sure improved this year. Same with the basketball team, I never realize how much talent your school's team has. I mean, before, there was only Tai and Izzy that were good players, along with some others, I thought we were really going to die when those good players left, and it did happen. This year, the team rocks. I think they'll be able to make it to the JNHSSC this year, the year before last year we were so freak'in close, we lost the last game to make one out of ten teams in Japan to compete in the JNHSSC." Makako said.  
  
"Yeah, but this year, we ARE going to make it, thanks to Davis Motomiya, Umino Kouliro, and ofcourse, my Kiyoto." Minato said, fingering the necklace she was wearing.  
  
"And let me guess," Mrs. Inoue said, her eyes twinkling again, "That boy is your newest boy friend." Minato giggled, "ofcourse!".  
  
"Well, I don't have a boy friend yet, but I'm definitely into Davis! He is so cute! Even if he is one year younger than me, we have Chemistry together." Anata said, blushing. 'Oh brother,' Yolei thought. Remembering how her sister giggles every time she's around Davis. She was also in Anata's and Davis's Chemistry class. She and Davis had took the Chemistry test together to prove they could skip Chemistry 8 the year previously. She hadn't thought of the consequences of being in the same class as her girlish sister. These few years Yolei had changed dramatically, even her brother who was almost never home notice it. She was almost like an tom boy now, she didn't care about how she looked. Sure she wore a skirt and dress oftenly, but she was just so different. She was still the blabber mouth she was, but she cared less about boys and make up and other stuff, unlike Kari, who was growing more into TK (^-^) and clothes, it was almost as if Kari and Yolei switched mind. Anyway, Yolei was remembering all those embarrassing times when people saw Anata flirting with Davis, or the time Anata accused Yolei having a crush on Davis because they ate lunch together.  
  
"Yolei? Yolei?" Makako said, waving her hands in front of Yolei.  
  
"Wha-wha-What?" Yolei said, startled. Minato giggled, "Mom just asked you where you were, you did say you were going to be back at home by seven."  
  
"Oh, I was um, I was-" Yolei was interrupt by a loud BAM! They looked over at the door, Ubba was home. He looked happy.  
  
"Ah, just in time for dinner. Ummmmm, mom, you're the best! Curry Chicken!" Ubba said, sniffing, then grabbed a bowl, pair of chopstick, and sat down and began scarfing down the food. The four female human just looked at him and shook their head.  
  
"So Yolei, where were you?" Anata asked, just a tad curious. "How'd you get all dirty?" Ubba started to laugh, spitting out rice everywhere.  
  
"UBBA!" Anata, Makako and Minato said in unison. Yolei only kept on eating, blushing slightly. 'Gee, I hope they forgot they asked me a question.' Thought Yolei.  
  
"Disgusting! Ubba, please, learn your table manners!" Mrs. Inoue said, sighing, "I don't know why Karen put up with you."  
  
"Hey, Karen and I are inseparable." Ubba said, defending himself. "Anyway, squirt (addressing Yolei ^-^) tell mom and your lovely sisters where you were just then around at nine thirty (that's 9:30pm to you ppl who don't understand ^-^)."  
  
"I was uh.." Yolei said, thinking, 'wait a minute', she thought, and looked up at Ubba in the eye, still slightly blushing. "YOU WERE SPYING ON ME?!?!".  
  
"Hey squirt, calm down, wasn't my fault, I was just walking by with Karen when I saw you under Davis, and I almost thought you guys were making out, until I realize you were both laughing, so phew, he was just tickling you."  
  
"It wasn't my fault! Geez, he and I are just friends!" Yolei shot back., blushing harder now.  
  
"HEY! Yolei!" Anata said, punching her arm lightly, "Remember that Davis is mine okay? I don't mind you being friends with him, but lay off, okay?"  
  
"WHAT THE! It's not fair," Yolei said, pouting, "He was on top of me! That means you should tell HIM to lay off of ME! Besides, we're just friends."  
  
"Okay children, calm down now." Mrs. Inoue said, laughing.  
  
"WE'RE NOT CHILDREN!" Minato, Anata, Ubba, and Yolei told Mrs. Inoue, who sighed and whispered to Makato, "That just proved my point."  
  
"Oh brother, let's just eat." Yolei said, shaking her head as she spooned a mouthful of rice and curry.  
  
************************Later in to the night ***********************************************  
  
"Good night everyone!" Yolei said, as she walked to her bed room. Everyone was in the living room for a cozy Friday night, except for her father, who was on a business trip and would not return until next month. (Incase you are wondering, the Inoue's shop had been sold, and now Mr. Inoue was a successful lawyer while Mrs. Inoue worked at a restaurant. ^-^). She climbed onto her bed, and rolled around a bit, "I give up, I'm going to do my math home work." She said to herself, getting up.  
  
************************Meanwhile ************************************************  
  
Davis was also in bed, he was rolling around too. He couldn't help thinking about a certain girl, the way she acted, the way she looked. "UGH! I CAN"T STOP THINKING OF HER." He yelled in his room. He remembered him hugging her tightly and she looked up into his eyes, her shining brown eyes into his, her silky purple hair flown freely around her head, "AGH!". He got up and went to the bathroom and washed his face. "No, I can't be, I can't be falling in love with Yolei Inoue. NO! I.." Davis said, "Ugh. Well, she is pretty, nice, and speaks her mind so I don't have to guess around her. She has been on my side for the longest time.even when I called her a ugly face."  
  
*Knock Knock* "Davis! Are you talking to yourself again!" June yelled from outside.  
  
"NO! I'm NOT! JUST BUG OFF!" Davis said, storming out the bath room, slightly embarrassed that he was caught talking to himself, it was bad enough back then they thought he was talking to himself when he was talking to chibi-veemon (uh, what's his baby form name?), and worst of all, his sister heard him talking about Yolei.  
  
"Look Davis, what ever is wrong, you can tell me, after all, I am your sister." June said, following Davis to his room. "If it's a girl problem, it'll be even better since I'm a girl too." Davis threw himself on his bed.  
  
"Okay okay OKAY, sheesh. If I told you my problem, you promise you wouldn't tell ANYONE?" Davis ask. "And leave me along."  
  
"Yes and no." June said, sitting on his desk chair.  
  
"WHAT!" Davis said, sitting straight up.  
  
"Yes as in I promise I won't tell anyone, no as in I won't leave you alone because I want to help you." June said, sounding calm, something she is well know for now. Ever since Matt blew up at her, she became a different person, a more likable person. 


	4. Davis Spits Out to June

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Makako (18), Minato (17), Anata (16) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
1 JNHSSC is something I made up, it stands for Japan National High School Soccer Competition that is held in Tokyo every year. ^-^ Oh yeah, I always liked June. Call me crazy.  
  
"Wow, Davis, out of so many girls for you to fall for, you had to like some one who has a sister who's totally crazy over you." June said, after listening to Davis.  
  
"Huh?" Davis said.  
  
"Davis, you're really clueless, aren't you! Are you playing dumb? Or are you seriously obvious to the fact that Anata Inoue is like, totally in love with you." June said, looking serious.  
  
"You're kidding me." Davis said, dropping his pillow.  
  
"No, I'm serious. But then, you can calm down because I don't think she's that in to you, it's more like one of those stupid girlish crush," Jun said, then more softly, "like the one I had on Matt."  
  
"Whoa, if you're comparing Anata's crush to me as yours with Matt, then you are really scaring me." Davis said, shaking a bit. Looking at his sister, he realized she had indeed change, no only had she become more likable, but a really nice sister, some one he could talk to.  
  
"Well, actually, ours is the same.only mine is more, no, wayyyyyy deeper than hers." June said, looking down.  
  
"Phew, for a moment..I mean, thanks June."  
  
"Glad to help little brother."  
  
"June?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How am I going to tell Yolei that I like her?"  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Well.." Davis said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Davis, I don't know, I don't think this is like. I mean, I'm beginning to think you are over the border of like, but not to the level of love yet."  
  
"WELL! What am I suppose to say, 'Hi Yolei! Guess what, I like you a lot! My sister says I'm over the border of like, but I don't exactly love you yet!'". Davis said sarcastically.  
  
"DAVIS!" June said, whacking Davis in the shoulder.  
  
"Shh! Mom and dad might hear you!"  
  
"Sorry! But I mean really, all you have to do is say I like you at the right moment, right time, right place."  
  
"And?"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"When is that?"  
  
"You'll have to figure that out by yourself, I mean, I can't help you on that one. Each couple that's meant to be have their own timing."  
  
"Fine, night June." Davis said, hugging his sister tightly.  
  
"You'll be fine,." June said, tears falling out of her eyes. "Good night Davis." She said as she closed the door behind her. "Just don't make the same mistake as I did." Whispered June.  
  
'Well, that was bizarre. It's not every night June is nice to me." Davis thought, and with that, he fell asleep.  
  
OK! Another Chapter done, will write and then upload another chapter tonight! ^-^ The next chapter should be veryyyy interesting! Please REVIEW! Thanks! 


	5. Run Guys Run!

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Makako (18), Minato (17), Anata (16) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
I had some questions about Ken, ^-^ and um well, I kinda put him out of the picture (AGAIN) because I know I'll probably turn this into a kenyako or something.so let's just say he moved to Egypt or Africa or something.  
  
Who is bArika/b? She's a girl a made up character that Cody likes. She'll appear on a fic sooner or later when I have time to write a fan fic STARRING Cody!  
  
************************The next Morning************************************************  
  
"Morning Davis!" June said cheerfully, flipping pancakes, as Davis came out of the bathroom and came into the kitchen. Their parents had woke up already and gone to work.  
  
"Morning." Davis grumbled, sitting down at the small table in the corner of the kitchen as June serves them. She gasped when she saw Davis. "Davis, you." then decide better and quieted down, and they both ate in silence. (Don't worry, June and Davis takes turn on making and serving breakfast every other week. I wouldn't enslave June ^-^).  
  
Soon, June was done with her breakfast in record time, can't standing the silence she said, "So what's up?" June said, narrowing her eyes at Davis after she checked out his out fit again. It was a plain dark blue sweatshirt along with black jeans that was like "Matt style" in the digital world. His hair was clearly washed. On his head was still goggles and messed up and all. (Not that messed up is a bad thing, personally, I think Tai's and Davis's hair are cute. ^-^)  
  
"What?!?! Nothing." Davis said.  
  
"Right, nothing, if it was nothing, then you wouldn't have work up EARLIER than me just to take a shower, and now you are in.uh, these, um, nice cloths!" June said, gesturing towards the clothes Davis was wearing  
  
"Ignore me." Davis said as he gulped down his pancakes and milk, then handed June his dishes.  
  
"Very funny, if I only could. Anyway, you look great." Said June. "I'm already freak'in late. I'm suppose to meet Tai at the library in fifteen minutes!" Putting the dishes into the sink, grabbed a towel and started to wipe the table. Davis, remembering last night, and then, 'Well, she did compliment me on my clothes today', and decided and said, "What ever, I'll clean up today if you do the dishes and clean the dishes for me on Monday."  
  
"Ok, I love you! You do look cute today." June said, giving her brother a quick hug, then ran off to her room.  
  
"Sisters." Davis said, shaking his head.  
  
He was almost finish when June came dashing out her room, and yelled to him, "Bye Davis! Lock the door for me, you'll be late too if you don't get your feet moving in fifteen minute! Good luck with impressing YOLEI!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Davis said, yelled back as he finish up cleaning, checked himself in the mirror again, 'Man, I do look good'. And grabbed his back pack, today he was going to go out of his usual route and meet up TK ,Yolei and Cody. He started to run over to the building where TK, Yolei, and Cody lived, which wasn't too far away, he only had to walk three blocks out of his way to walk to school with them. Even if he walked really slowly, he would be there ten minutes earlier than their (TK, Yolei, and Cody's) meeting time, remembering this fact, Davis relaxes, and began to hummed as he kicked along a soccer ball he brought along. Not like he was going to be late for school or anything, since there was actually three quarters of an hour before Warning Bell rang.  
  
************************Meanwhile******************************************* *****  
  
"Bye mom! Bye sibs!" Yolei said, hurrying out the door, in the elevator, she wanted to get out of the apartment as soon as possible, her mom was driving Minato and HER crazy by giving them a lecture about wearing skimpy clothes.even though MINATO was the one wearing the tub top. Makako was okay, all she did was talk on the phone with her boyfriend, giggling and laughing loudly, 'What the heck.', Yolei thought, 'They see each other in University everyday, they've been friends before I was even born, best friends by the age of six, started going out at the age of twelve, WHAT DID THEY HAVE TO TALK ABOUT!'. Then there's her brother, Ubba, Minato, who kept annoying her about yesterday, which didn't help her much, because Anata got all huffy and puffy at her.  
  
"Oh brother.' Yolei thought, looking at her watch, she was twenty minutes earlier than she was suppose to meet TK and Cody at the lamp post. She walked toward to "their" lamp post, and leaned on it, looking up at the blue sky with white puffy clouds all over it.  
  
************************Meanwhile******************************************* *****  
  
*Bounce**kick**Bounce**kick* Davis kept on like this until he reached the building, then *Bounce* DROPS as soon as he saw Yolei leaning against the lamp post. He drew a deep breath.still staring at Yolei. 'She's so pretty. I never realized it.' Davis thought.Yolei was pretty, she was wearing a yellow shirt that would have shown her feminine figure if it weren't for the over sized blue (how matching with Davis ^-^) sweat shirt coat (you know.a sweat shirt with a hood and zippers?) that was unzipped, then she was wearing black jeans that flared a bit after her knee. 'She's still staring at the sky, wondering what's she's thinking about, I hope it's me.' Then realizing what he was doing and what he just THOUGHT, he blushed, and grabbed his soccer ball, "HI YOLEI!" He called as he jogged toward her.  
  
************************Yolei's POV************************************************  
  
'I can't help thinking, what if I fail my chemistry test today? I did study really hard, @#$%^&*! @#$%^&*!@ #$ %^&*(!@#$%^ ( a bunch of chemistry solution and stuff ^-^) but.oh god, help! I can't get lower grades than Anata, I'll prove to myself, Davis and her that I can be just as smart as she IS!" Yolei thought determinably, 'Wait a second, why Davis?'.  
  
"AGH!!!!" Yolei shrieked opening her eyes, and began laughing, she was being tickled, by.. who else? "DAVIS! STOP IT! You don't learn do you!?!" Davis stopped (his soccer ball was back in his back pack.)  
  
"Sorry, couldn't resist. You were so deep in your thoughts. Besides, I saw those tissues in your pockets." Davis said, grinning, holding up a packet of tissues he took from Yolei. Yolei rolled her eyes, "puh-lease, Davis! I need those myself, and I'm not planning to share. One strike and I'm going to seriously whack you." She said as she snatched back her tissues and stuffed them back into her pocket.  
  
"Touchy touchy." Davis grumbled.  
  
"Anyway, what are you doing here? You live all the way across town.sheesh. Oh, and nice clothes." Yolei said, grinning, "Who are you trying to impress?"  
  
Davis blushed slightly, though Yolei didn't notice since Davis's skin was kinda dark. "I do NOT live all the way across town, just 3 blocks away from you. I'm not trying to impress anyone. And what? You don't want me here?" He said, saying the last sentence in a small sad voice.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Yolei said, "What ever, glad you're here, at least I don't have to wait for Cody and TK alone." Davis put his right arm around her naturally, Yolei didn't realize it, she was to busy wondering about Davis's next come back.  
  
"That's better-" Davis said.when someone pushed them apart. Yolei went flying on to the grounds.  
  
"HEY!" Anata yelled, Minato was having a hard time trying to stop her before she could land another punch on Yolei. "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH DAVIS!"  
  
"Anata!" Yolei said desperately, "How many times do I have to tell you that Davis and I are JUST friends!" Davis was stung for a moment when she said this, but he recovered quickly, because he know that he hadn't told his heart out yet.he scrambled up and walked over to help Yolei get up, then looked warmly into Anata's eyes, "Don't you dare hit her again. I like you Anata, in fact, you're one of the coolest older sister I've known, same to you Minato, but I don't like you in any other way other than friends"  
  
"WHAT! DAVIS! I." Anata said..speechless now.slowly, she took a step backward, and ran back up stairs, Minato sighed, and said, "Sorry Yolei, Sorry Davis." And ran after Anata. Yolei was quiet. Davis tried to take her hand, but she smacked it away when she realize what he was doing.  
  
"Ouch, Yolei, what ever!" Davis said, grabbing Yolei's and, she tried to get a way, but didn't succeed. "Look at me," Davis said sternly, Yolei look up and got lost staring into his luscious chocolate brown eyes and he got lost in her's, then she broke away."What." She said to Davis, still trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"RUN!" Davis said, and started to pull Yolei along.  
  
"What in the world-" Yolei started to say, but was interrupted by Davis, who started to laugh.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT." She exploded as she ran along beside him, causing people nearby to stare at them.  
  
"Nothing, just think, if we don't run, then they'll come down again, maybe with your older brother and then I'll be toast for sure." Davis said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Yolei said, trying to keep up with Davis, who was still holding on to her hand (^-^).  
  
They reached the school and were by the back wall that surrounded the school., people hardly went there because the back part was covered with trees and mud, only sometimes classes had their classes there. It was like the digidestined favourite private place to gather around for emergency meetings next to the digital world or some one's house. Davis and Yolei were gasping by now because they had run at their full speed.  
  
"What..about.Co.-dy ..a.and.T.K?" Yolei asked, still gasping.  
  
"Who.ca..cares!: Davis said, still holding on to Yolei's hand (^-^).  
  
"Is...An..Ana,.ta.be.hind us?" Yolei asked. Davis turned around immediately, "No."  
  
"Whoa, what happened?" Kari asked as she saw the pair holding hands and both had stop panting, and now were breathing normally, Yolei was leaning on Davis, and Davis was leaning a tree. Kari felt a pang of jealousy.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked, clueless.  
  
"To the fact that you are leaning against him and you're holding hands."  
  
"WHAT!?!" Yolei looked around and they both realized it, and they broke off. Now (hehe ^-^) both were blushing madly.  
  
"So does this means you're going out?" Kari asked, getting another pang of jealousy in her heart as she saw Yolei give Davis a disbelieving glance.  
  
"NOWAY!" Davis and Yolei said at the same time.  
  
"What ever." Kari said, shaking their head, and the three of them headed to the lockers.  
  
AGH! DONE! ^-^ Going to write the next chapter right now. Sigh, Please REVIEW! Thank yoU! 


	6. Confess

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Makako (18), Minato (17), Anata (16) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
Who is bArika/b? She's a girl a made up character that Cody likes. She'll appear on a fic sooner or later when I have time to write a fan fic STARRING Cody!  
  
************************At Lunch*******************************************************  
  
Davis hadn't seen Yolei the whole morning ever since he left chemistry class. TK and Cody, who were both annoyed about her running away with Davis without telling them, then phoned TK on his cell phone them from school to tell them that she was at school already, and they had to make a dash to make it to school. Luckily, Cody and TK ran fast enough to make a few minutes before the Warning bell.  
  
He was kind of eager to see her, he saw her in the back of the lunch line, he thanked god for not packing lunch and then walked behind her and covered her eyes. Then he said in low voice, "Who is it."  
  
"Davis, please, my eyes prefer to see things than to be covered in your hands." Yolei said, annoyed too.  
  
"What, can't you take a joke?" Davis said, unhappily.  
  
"Sorry Davis, not my best day."  
  
"Yeah, it didn't help when Anata threw that wet paper towel at you during chemistry right on to your face, oh, and I'm sorry I laughed, your face was funny, and then also having to take two tests in a row too." Davis gave a low whistle, "Man, this is sure not your day."  
  
"Davis." Yolei sighed. 'I can't tell him.' She had finally figured it out, she didn't want to admit it but..she knew she was in love with Davis, and she can't hide it much any longer, but she also knew that he was all in for Kari.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." 'Thank god I stopped myself time, what was I thinking! There's plenty of people here. EEK!" Yolei thought. Silence was among the two while everyone around them chatted, they finally reached the FOOD! 'Yeah!', Yolei thought, grabbing a chicken salad sandwich and a bottle of pink lemonade, while Davis took fries, also a chicken salad, and a bottle of pink lemonade. They both reached for the last yogurt, their hands brushed, and they both with drew it back, blushing. They both just stood there until.  
  
"YO! Would you guys hurry up!?!" "Hey! MOVE ALONG!" "What's up with you guys!" "I'm hungry!" "Me too!" "Me three!" People in the line behind them called angrily.  
  
"Sorry!" Davis called back and took the yogurt while Yolei pouted.  
  
"It's not fair."  
  
"Geez, we can share you know. I'll pay."  
  
"Yeah!  
  
Yolei and Davis carried the trays to the table where Kari was sitting, TK was still in line while Cody was sitting with Arika. Yolei sat across from Kari. Instead of jumping at the chance of sitting next to Kari, he sat next to Yolei. A LOT of people notice this and began to whisper about it, while some others ignored it. It was WELL KNOWN that Davis Motomiya had the BIGGEST crush on Kari since they were nine or something, and that Davis and Yolei didn't get a long that well.WHAT WAS HAPPENING? Kari just stared at Davis, Yolei too, they both realized what Davis just did.  
  
"What, are you guys staring at!" Davis shouted, when he realized some people were staring at him, A LOT of people was glancing in his way. Everyone either turned away and began to eat, or began to talk to their neighbors about something.  
  
"Who are you and what did you do to Davis?" Yolei said jokingly.  
  
"What?" Davis ask again. Kari felt a little hurt inside.  
  
"You didn't jump at the chance to sit with Kari." Yolei said, a hint of hopeful was mixture in her voice. Davis just shrugged and TK later on came to join them, a little bewildered at what happened and then joined them in the conversation on the math test they all had just this morning, Yolei was relieved that TK wasn't mad at her anymore. Then it happened again.Davis made another BIG change, he opened up the yogurt and offered some to Yolei, unluckily, everyone was still staring at them.she opened her mouth and Davis was ready to feed her, but suddenly, Yolei snapped back to reality, realizing that a LOT of people were watching her, she slightly blushed and shook her head.  
  
"What? It's okay, not like I poisoned it or anything."  
  
"It's not that." And she pointly nudged him in the direction of the people who were staring at them. He blushed and looked down, and started blabbering about some TV show.  
  
"Who cares?" Davis said, and shoved the yogurt into Yolei's mouth. *Cough* *Cough* Yolei quickly drank some lemonade.  
  
"DAVIS!" Yolei said quietly.  
  
"What?" Davis said, trying to ignore the whisper near them.  
  
"Never mind." Yolei said.  
  
************************After School************************************************  
  
Davis was waiting at Yolei's locker, ignoring the fact that everyone was whispering around and pointing to him. He watched as Izzy walked by, busy with his thick book. 'It must be hard to be Izzy.' Davis thought.  
  
Then, SHE came, walking with Cody.she turned white when she saw Davis, and whirled around and began walking the other way, pulling Cody with her. Luckily, Davis saw her and ran after them.  
  
"HEY!" He said, grabbing Yolei's hand. 'Great,' Yolei thought, 'This is SO embarrasing, and people knows that Davis likes Kari, and not me.' She tried to blink a away tears. As more people began to stare at them or whisper to another, Yolei had a harder time fighting to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"What? Oh hey Davis!" Yolei said, pretending nothing happen, then gave Cody a "look".  
  
"Uh, Davis? Yolei and I are going to the computer room to, uh, work on a project." Cody said, and Yolei broke free of Davis and she and Cody ran away. He felt his face heat up when he realized people were staring at him, or laughing at him, or whispering, probably about him to. "STOP STARING OR TALKING ABOUT ME!"  
  
And he stormed away.  
  
************************6:30pm********************************************** *****  
  
"Hello, May I speak to Yolei please?" Davis said, over the telephone.  
  
"Yo, will you quit calling? If squirt, I mean my baby sister doesn't want to talk to you, then she doesn't want to-"  
  
"HEY! NOW HE KNOW'S I'm HOME!" Yolei shouted from her room.  
  
"Uh, I mean-"  
  
"LOOK! THERE'S NOT POINT IN LYING FOR HER ANYMORE. TELL HER TO COME TO THE PHONE!" Davis said, getting really mad right now.  
  
"Sorry, I'm going to call some else to tie up the phone line so you can't call, I mean, dude! I've started counting after the third or fifth phone call you made to here, and it's like the fourteenth time! Now, PROMISE ME YOU WILL STOP CALLING."  
  
"-------------------------" Davis had hung up, he tried calling again the next minute, but the phone gave him buy signal, he sighed. Davis tried again every 60 seconds for the nest ten minutes, he almost gave up. This one got through, when some one picked up the phone, he said very politely, "Hello, May-" He was then interrupted by a loud boyish scream, and he heard a click and he was hung up on. He got up and put on his sweat shirt and went out the door.  
  
"HEY DAVIS! Where are you going!" His mom called..no reply.  
  
He ran all the way to the Inoue's. *Ding Dong!*  
  
"Coming!" Said a cheerful voice. The door opened, Anata's face brightened when she saw it was Davis.  
  
"Hi Davis!" She said happily.  
  
"Hi Anata, is Yolei there?" Davis asked.  
  
"Wait a sec," Anata said, her face fell. "YOLEI! COME OUT! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"  
  
'Which friend?' Yolei thought. 'Couldn't be Cody because he has Kendo practice, TK is busy today, Davis is probably still trying to call, so it must be.YEAH! Kari.' She got up to the door, when she saw who it was, her face fell too, just like Anata. So did Ubba's face. He turned red, "IT'S THAT ANNOYING TWERP MOM!  
  
He yelled, 'great, now the whole family except for dad is out here.' Yolei thought.  
  
She turned around, and said, "What ever you want Davis, it can wait, I'm busy right now. Anata, would you mind closing the door?"  
  
"My pleasure to." Anata said, giving Davis a cold look, then tried to close the door, but Davis tried. "Wait Yolei! I really have to talk to you."  
  
'He sounded so sincere.' Yolei thought, and turned around, she put on her shoes and told her mom, "I'll be back in time for dinner, then clean up, okay?". Her mom nodded.  
  
Yolei went out the door with Davis following closely behind her.  
  
Yolei went on with out talking until she reached the park and sat down on bench.  
  
"Talk." Yolei said, not looking at Davis's eyes.  
  
"I.Yolei.I.." Davis stuttered, for another moment in his whole life, he was speechless.  
  
"What do you want?" Yolei look up, she was curious, she had no idea why Davis wanted to talk to her about. It could be something she hoped for.  
  
"I.I just wanted to ask you why you're avoiding me." Davis asked. ~~~~~~~silence~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that all?" Yolei said quietly, sounding hurt, looking into his eyes, Davis couldn't help but take another deep breath.  
  
"Yeah," Davis said. Yolei shifted her eyes away.  
  
"I didn't want people to get the wrong idea, we all know how much you love Kari." Yolei gave a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea that you liked me." Then in a small voice, "Even though I like you." 'WHOA, did she just said what I think she said?' Davis thought, shaking his head, smiling. He knelt down and leveled eyes with her, she tried to turn away, but he gently put his right hand on her chin and tilt her back to look at him.  
  
"Yolei," he said softly, "I do love you, (~~Davis starts to blush~~) I never realized it until the other day." With that he cupped her face with his hands, closed his eyes and began to kiss her softly. Yolei realized what he said and what he was doing, she smiled inside, and began to kiss Davis back.  
  
  
  
Gosh, this is one LONG chapter! There's more, come back tomorrow! See ya! Please REVIEW by the way! Thank you all VERY much! 


	7. 2nd last chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Makako (18), Minato (17), Anata (16) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
Who is bArika/b? She's a girl a made up character that Cody likes. She'll appear on a fic sooner or later when I have time to write a fan fic STARRING Cody!  
  
Sorry if I spelled Jun's name wrong, but I thought in the English version it was June with an e. Oh well, I can't change half way!  
  
************************Continuing on****************************************************  
  
They broke apart after a longggg time, both were gasping for air. (^-^). Davis sat down next to Yolei and put his arm around her.  
  
"How are we going to break this to the others?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I don't know.I just don't know, wait, I have an idea, how about doing this in front of their face?" Davis asked, and started kissing Yolei again. Yolei pushed him away.  
  
"I'm serious," Yolei said, blushing slightly, "Did you see everyone today? Well, not everyone, just our classmates actually, plus Cody and some others, they were so surprise when you sat next to me today instead of Kari, not just that, but that's the least attracting, but people NOTICED! What is going to happen next if we tell them we're going out?" She leaned again Davis.  
  
"I don't know, you're the brains, I'm just little Davis." Davis said, grinning.  
  
"Little? Davis!" Yolei said, laughing, "You're anything BUT little."  
  
"Oh, does that mean I'm very caring, sweet, hopeful, and cute?" Davis asked.  
  
"You CAN be." Yolei said, grinning back, then her face fell again. "Davis?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Davis said, noticing Yolei's face.  
  
"I don't think, you know.I'm ready to let everyone know about us dating, especially people at our school."  
  
"Me too." Davis admit, "What do you say we go out for dinner then for some fun?"  
  
"It's a school night, but what the heck. Okay, I'll go over the telephone booth and call my mom from there." Yolei said, getting up, Davis was about to follow her suit when she pushed him back down, "YOU.wait here."  
  
"Fine, but you better be back." Davis said, watching Yolei walk toward the phone booth.  
  
Yolei finished her call and went out of the phone booth.  
  
"Let's go." Yolei said to Davis.  
  
"Okay, as you wish." Davis said, getting up, then saluted to her, Yolei giggled and they headed off to a very "good" night, luckily, they didn't meet anyone they knew.  
  
************************Later on in the Night**********************************************  
  
"Hi June!" Davis said when he came in through the door cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Davis." She followed him into his room, then closed the door behind her.  
  
"Wha----HEY!" Davis said, surprised that June was there.  
  
"SO how'd it go?" June said.  
  
"We went out for dinner, then to the arcade. YOU better not tell anyone because Yolei and I are not ready to, you know.."  
  
"Yeah, okay. Wow little bro, did you take a picture of this or something?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we took some sticker pictures, why?"  
  
"Because this IS your first date in your whole life you know."  
  
"My first date and my first." Davis realized he also had his first kiss. He grinned.  
  
"And your first what? KISS?" June asked, narrowing the last word. She was then hit with a pillow.  
  
"GET OUT!" Davis yelled, and June did went out of the room, laughing. "By the way, TK called, but he said never mind, don't call him back."  
  
"What the heck, good thing I actually don't have any homework for today, nor do I have any for tomorrow because I did it all on the week end." He said happily.  
  
************************The next Morning**********************************************  
  
*Pant* *Pant.* Davis finally got to the apartment where the Inoues lived. He had made plans to walk to school with Yolei from now own (^-^ how sweet), he called Yolei to walk to school twenty minutes earlier from now on so they could have some privacy without anyone being suspicious. They also had to plead Yolei's sisters and brothers to keep quiet about them, Makako and Minato agreed to do it, Ubba just made a remark about how busy he is and didn't have time to talk about "squirt's love life", Anata? They spent half an hour convincing her before she said yes, as long as she get Yolei's new pink shirt.  
  
*Ding Dong!* Yolei opened the door, and gasped when she saw who it was.  
  
"Who is it Yolei?" Mrs. Inoue asked from the kitchen.  
  
"It's Cody!" Yolei called back, then whispered to Davis, "Dude, she doesn't know anything between you and me yet. Wait for me down stairs, I'll be there in a flash. Be careful, if you see Cody or TK, just say you're here to see Anata okay? Bye!" BOOM, the door was slammed in Davis's face. Annoyed, Davis went into the elevator. He waited at the "lamp post." Within minutes, Yolei came out of the apartment, her pony tail flying behind her.  
  
"Sorry Davis." Yolei said, blushing slightly, and started to walk. Davis followed her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Davis ask, annoyed, "Why are you trying to keep me a secret from your mom? I thought you said only classmates."  
  
"Davis, I'm sorry, if my mom knew, she'll be bugging night and day, she'll also change my curfew to six or something because she'll be afraid for me. That's what happened to Anata last last last year when she first got her boy friend. Cody was okay with the fact that I told him I had to get to school earlier from now on so I can do my chemisty stuff, but TK was pretty suspicious."  
  
"Yeah, what ever." Davis said, looking away.  
  
"Are you still mad?" Yolei said, looking at Davis.  
  
"Nah, I'm not mad, just annoyed. Plain annoyed-" Davis was cut off when Yolei gave him a kiss on the check. Both of the slightly blushed.  
  
"Are you still annoyed?" Yolei asked, giggling.  
  
"No, I'm not. Well, maybe just a little annoyed, "May I have another kiss?"  
  
"Davis, puh-lease!" Yolei said, giggling again. "No, you may not! Anyway, glad to see you in normal clothes again."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Well you know, it was kind of weird to see you in long black jeans and plain blue sweater yesterday."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
TK and Cody now reached Yolei's locker, because Cody wanted to ask Yolei to come over to fix his computer last night. Davis and Yolei were both relieved that no one took notice of them, maybe their classmates forgot what happened. They were both a little surprise that Davis was there talking to Yolei. He both checked their watch. "Isn't Davis a little earlier than usual?" Cody asked TK, who nodded.  
  
"Hey Yolei! Hey Davis!" TK said, as he and Cody approached them. TK opened up his locker (his, Yolei's and Kari's were just right next to each other).  
  
"Hi Cody! Hi TK!" Yolei said.  
  
"Hi Cody, hey TA!" Davis said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah what ever." TK said, 'Davis was still Davis'.  
  
"Hey Yolei, can you come over after school to fix my computer? My new program won't work." Cody asked. "My mom made some brownies too."  
  
"Really! Yeah! Okay, I'll come." Yolei said, smiling. "I can't wait for this Saturday! Your mom is finally going to teach me how she makes those yummy brownies." Cody shook his head, smiling. "It's funny how mom is teaching you to bake the brownies, she's been dying to leave her secret recipes to someone. I don't like cooking that much, and she's got no other kids."  
  
"Not really funny Cody." Yolei said, making a face at Cody.  
  
"Hey Davis, where were you last night? June said you were out." TK asked Davis.  
  
"Me? I was.uh." Davis said, 'I uh, okay, I'm not dumb, let me think.' 'Oh great', Yolei thought.  
  
"Davis?" TK said, who narrowed his eyes when he saw Davis and Yolei exchange a nervous glance.  
  
"What's wrong me going out to kick a few soccer balls?" Davis asked TK.  
  
"All I ask was where you went. Don't have to get all defensive." TK said as he organized his books in his locker.  
  
"TP." Davis muttered. Cody just shook his head and waved bye to the three.  
  
"Hi guys!" Kari said cheerfully, walking toward them.  
  
"Hi Kari!" Davis and Yolei said, while TK gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Yolei and Davis groaned, something they both didn't want to do, but did it so no one would be suspicious.  
  
"Don't we have enough PDAs around here, TC?" Davis asked, shaking his head, then leaning over to Yolei and whispered, "No." Which caused Yolei to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Kari asked Yolei, while TK answered Davis, "Nope, not enough at all."  
  
"Uh, nothing." Yolei said with a straight face, then she locked up her locker. "I better go, I have PE next."  
  
"Okay, bye Yo-Hey! I almost forgot, where were you last night?" Kari asked. Yolei blushed.  
  
"I um.." TK and Kari were both looking at Yolei now, searching for answers in her eyes, Yolei knew she couldn't look over at Davis or else the answer would be leaked out. "I out went for dinner with Makako."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kari said, believing it.  
  
"Bye guys!" Yolei said, and began walking to the direction of the gym.  
  
Ah.one thing leading off to another. I'm going to end this story with the next chapter (which will be load up in less than half an hour! I promise!). But I am going to work on a sequel that's going to be call "Kari Strikes Back" and we all know what that means! 


	8. Last Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own digimon or any of the following characters!  
  
Makako (18), Minato (17), Anata (16) are Yolei's older sisters. Ubba (20) is Yolei's older brother. Apology for their names, I have no idea what their real names are.  
  
It's like April right now ^-^.  
  
Who is bArika/b? She's a girl a made up character that Cody likes. She'll appear on a fic sooner or later when I have time to write a fan fic STARRING Cody!  
  
Sorry if I spelled Jun's name wrong, but I thought in the English version it was June with an e. Oh well, I can't change half way!  
  
OH yeah, Davis and everyone eats lunch with the people in their grade and Cody's grade and everyday! 2 class eats at a time in the cafeteria.  
  
************************At Lunch****************************************************  
  
The four DDs except Yolei sat together at lunch again, Yolei was waiting in line to buy her lunch. Kari was very suspicious of Yolei lying now, she told everyone why she was so suspicious.  
  
"I mean, it's so weird, the way she answered us was like she needed time to think about her answer, right TK? Right Davis?" Kari said, Tk and Davis nodded.  
  
"Then she told me that she and Makako went out for the dinner. The weird thing is, I just remembered that it was MAKAKO who answered the phone, do you think she's up to something?"  
  
"I don't think so." Cody said, shaking his head, "Maybe she is lying to us, but she must have a good reason."  
  
"Yeah, I agree with Cody." Davis said.  
  
"Oh, wait, I remember now, I almost forgot to tell you guys. She was pretty weird last night, I saw her." TK said, snapping his fingers.  
  
"YOU SAW HER LAST NIGHT?" Davis yelled, 'uh oh'. ------Silence------, everyone turned around to look at their table, "hahaha, a joke, a joke." Davis said loudly for everyone to hear. Everyone turned back to their own groups and minded their own business, withing seconds the cafeteria was back to its old self.  
  
"What's the big deal Davis?" TK asked. Davis slightly blushed, "Uh nothing."  
  
"You're blushing, THAT means something." TK said.  
  
"I'm NOT blushing!" Davis hissed.  
  
"Davis, is there something you want to tell us?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yeah Davis, what's up? You hardly ever blush." Kari said, smiling at Davis, but no, she didn't have any effect on him, she frowned a bit at this.  
  
"Hi guys!" Yolei said cheerfully, she had heard everything, coming to a rescue for Davis. She took a seat next to Cody, and started to talk. "Oh my god, did you guys hear the screaming this morning?" Changing the subject, no one said anything, Davis caught Yolei's eye and understood.  
  
"Yeah totally, who was it? Mr. Toyota nearly had a heart attack." Davis said.  
  
"Really? It was people from my PE class. I thought Patina was never going to shut up, we saw this HUGE stray dog rolling was around in the court yard, and none of us dared to touch it, then Lost, the idiot, he went over to it and poked it with this tree branch, and it began to chase Lost. I don't think the stray meant any harm, anyway, Mrs. Loftiest, the twelfth grade biology teacher, came, and said, "What a sweet dog!" And she took the dog away, saying that she'll keep the dog, the dog likes her too I think. Then we went back to PE class and I heard Noelle telling everyone she saw the principal with a broomstick ready to attack the dog before Mrs. Loftiest came," Yolei blabbered on, laughing weakly, Davis too, but everyone else just looked in bewilderment. Kari coughed.  
  
"Yolei? Why do I have to feeling you're changing the subject?" Cody said, before Kari could say anything.  
  
"What? No I'm not. Why would I be? There's nothing wrong with Davis blushing." Yolei said, blinking her eyes.  
  
"You ARE!" Kari said.  
  
"Uh Yolei, hate to break this to you, you are. If you weren't, then how come you know we were talking about Davis?"  
  
"What does that have to do with anything, TK?" Yolei asked. TK sighed, "Never mind. Back to the subject, Davis, spit what ever you have out." Davis spat out his milk onto TK's sandwich.  
  
"EEWWW! DAVIS!" TK exclaimed, and threw away his lunch. Yolei laughed while Cody just sat there, TK and Kari annoyed as ever.  
  
"Okay, let it out! Davis come on, you can tell us." TK said. While Kari, remembering Yolei, said, "Wait TK, we'll hit on Davis later, now Yolei, it's your turn." She turned to Yolei.  
  
"What?" Yolei said, looking confuse, she caught Davis's eyes, and knew something was up, she stood up, and said, "Uh, I have to-"  
  
"You're NOT going anywhere!" Kari said, who was sitting on the other side of Yolei, she yanked Yolei's arm and pulled her right back to her seat.  
  
"Okay, what?" Yolei asked, worrying inside.  
  
"Where were you last night?" Kari asked.  
  
"I told you, I was out for dinner with Makako."  
  
"But Makako was the one who answered my phone calls!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, I.." Yolei said, shifter her feet uncomfortably, 'Great, now what am I going to say? She got me."  
  
"I thought we were friends Yolei, you can tell us everything. I tell you everything about me!" Kari said.  
  
"Uh, that's not true Kari." TK said, "Maybe it is best to leave them alone. It's not really fair for them." While Cody got up and walked away quietly, he had enough, also hurt that Yolei was keeping a secret from him.  
  
"TK! I mean, you can trust us." Kari said quickly.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us? When we're ready, we'll tell you. Why are you driving us nuts!?!" Davis said loudly, clearly annoyed with Kari.  
  
"Us? We're ready? Us?" Kari said, questionably.  
  
"Okay okay, you got us, we went out last night, TOGETHER, happy?" Davis admitted while Yolei looked down at her feet. TK looked at them in disbelief while Kari looked at them over.  
  
"Davis, how can you that! I never thought you would steep that low to date one of my best friend to make me jealous!"  
  
"I am NOT dating Yolei for the sake's of you!" Davis said, Yolei looked at Kari and Davis, then at TK, wondering if what Kari said was true.  
  
"Davis..I.." Kari said.  
  
"OKAY! STOP DRIVING US NUTS! SO WHAT IF YOLEI AND I WENT OUT ON A DATE LAST NIGHT! SHEESH!" Davis yelled, for the second time at lunch today, everyone turned toward them. "What are YOU GUYS LOOKING AT! Haven't YOU WENT OUT with someone who you FIGHT WITH ALL THE TIME?"  
  
"NO!" His class mates yelled back to him.  
  
"WHAT EVER! I LOVE YOLEI, PERIOD" He said and he pulled Yolei up with him and gave her a kiss, just like that! In front of everybody. Yolei pushed herself away from him, "Davis! What are you doing?"  
  
"What do you think? They don't believe us, so let's let them see it." With that, he kissed Yolei again, this time, Yolei returned the kiss. When they broke apart, everyone was silenced, even the supervisors and the lunch ladies. He and Yolei now were both blushing madly. Every kid in the cafeteria began to clap and cheer for them, including TK, only Kari sat there, looking up at Davis and Yolei, giving them a weak smile.  
  
******************************A few days later******************************  
  
Yolei and Davis were holding hands and walking down the hall in peace, no one would whisper about them in the hall or point at them, it was all considered normal now. Cody and Yolei were still the best of friends ^-^.  
  
^-^ THE END (of this story!), don't worry, there's going to be a sequel! I'm going to work on the short Kenyako piece I promised, then I'll work on the sequel! Have fun! Please REVIEW too! 


End file.
